Tan Cerca
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: SxT - Me he preguntado tantas veces si el destino existe, sinceramente no he encontrado una respuesta, pero recuerdo unas sabias palabras que decían que “Las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable.”


**Summary:** ___SxT____ - Me he preguntado tantas veces si el destino existe, sinceramente no he encontrado una respuesta, pero recuerdo unas sabias palabras que decían que "Las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable."_

**Tan carca.**

**By:** _Kasumi._

.- ¡Demonios! – refunfuñó cuando aun caminaba por las concurridas calles de Tokio.

El calor la estaba matando, su largo cabello estaba delicadamente recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta poco antes de su cintura, las mejillas estaban levemente escarlatas por el infernal calor que cubría a la ciudad. Sus pasos eran firmes y elegantes, pero un poco apresurados. Quería llegar cuanto antes a algún lugar que le pudiera brindar sombra, el sol hasta le picaba a su piel solo cubierta por una camisa de tirantes color blanco, llevaba unos vaqueros y las sandalias mas bajas que pudo encontrar.

Ciertamente hace mucho había dejado atrás los bonitos y extravagantes vestidos con los que acompañaba a Sakura a capturar las cartas. Había crecido, ahora con 23 años de edad, su cuerpo estaba debidamente desarrollado y prácticamente había perdido contacto con su mejor amiga de la infancia. No porque quisiera, no, la quería demasiado como para querer deshacer los lazos de amistad que la unían a ella. El problema fue simple…

.- ¡Demonios! – volvió a maldecir, pero esta vez con su trasero tirado en el hirviente cemento de la calle.

.- Disculpe señ…

La voz que se disculpo con ella era masculina. Estaba revisando los daños, pero no encontró ni uno que no se pudiera resolver con una sacudida. Al notar que el extraño no seguía con su disculpa, se digno a verle la cara.

Era un joven muy apuesto y, por sus facciones, no debía ser japonés. Y… ¿le sonrió?

.- ¿Tomoyo…? – Mencionó, inseguro – no, disculpe – dijo dándole la mano para que se levantara de la acera.

La chica de cabello negro le miraba algo incrédula y cayó a la realidad de que todo aquello era teóricamente imposible.

.- Disculpe, señorita, estaba un poco distraído.

Le dio la espalda. Lo último que observo en aquel rostro circunstancialmente conocido fue una mueca de extrañeza y el intento infructuoso de formular una frase, o por lo menos, una palabra.

Sonrío para si. Siempre era lo mismo y esos rostros desencajados en jóvenes con las mismas facciones de la chica recién encontrada eran perfectamente normales en su vida.

¡Por Dios!, que calor el que hacia en esa endemoniada ciudad.

.- ¡Oye! – escuchó que alguien jadeaba a sus espaldas. Se había retirado bastante del bullicio y se encontraba en una de las cafeterías del centro.

Ignoró que el llamado fuera para él, así que decidió buscar un lugar en donde sentarse. El lugar estaba repleto y suspiro con fastidio.

.- ¡Hey! – escuchó nuevamente pero al mismo tiempo uno de los empleados se dirigió a él.

.- Muy buenas tardes, señor, ¿puedo servirle en algo? – preguntó amablemente y con una sonrisa.

La pregunta se le hizo frustrantemente inútil, ¿Qué el tipo no veía que estaba todo lleno? El señor pareció entender su desconcierto y la aparente inutilidad de la pregunta porque inmediatamente, sosteniendo una sonrisa, contesto:

.- Hay un lugar mas allá de lo que sus ojos pueden observar, ¿quiere usted una mesa, señor?

.- Supongo que si, aunque… - no pudo decir mas, aquel hombre camino en dirección a unas escaleras y por inercia lo siguió y en poco tiempo se encontraba en ante una de las mas hermosas vistas de todo Tokio.

Un balcón muy al estilo francés se encontraba en las alturas de un pequeño edificio que daba una panorámica perfecta de la activa localidad.

.- Siéntense en donde ustedes gusten, alguien vendrá a tomarles su pedido – sonrío por ultima vez y salió de allí.

.- ¿Le parece en esta? – preguntó la señorita con la que había chocado minutos atrás. Ella le señalaba una de las mesas más cercanas al barandal negro a la altura de las piernas, el viento jugaba graciosamente con su cabello negro y su rostro se desencajó.

.- Creerás que soy una maniaca, pero quería saber por que tú sabes mi nombre.

.- ¿Tomoyo? – preguntó nuevamente.

.- Si, disculpa, pero ¿Tu quien eres? – preguntó, directo al grano.

.- Esa mesa me parece bien para charlar con una vieja amiga… - dijo sonriendo, retirado una de las dos sillas de la mesa para que ella se sentara para luego él hacer lo mismo y quedar frente a frente.

Tomoyo iba a hablar cuando la puerta de acceso se abrió nuevamente y entró uno de los meseros.

.- Disculpen la tardanza, ¿desean ordenar? – dijo sacando su libreta y entregándoles el menú.

.- Me apetece un Frapuccino Mokka – dijo el chico entregando, sin ver, el menú - ¿Señorita Daidouji…?

.- Yo… un Café Mocha estará bien.

.- En seguida les traigo sus ordenes – las apuntó y salió tal y como había llegado.

Un pequeño silencio relativamente incomodo se hizo presente, pero no hizo desaparecer la misteriosa sonrisa que el joven de aproximadamente su misma edad tenia en el rostro.

.- Es interesante ver como la perspicaz Tomoyo Daidouji no sepa con quien está a punto de tomar con café – dijo burlonamente.

Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que se rieran a sus costillas.

.- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, siendo poco delicada y directo al grano.

.- Mi nombre es…

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y un grupo de personas entró, sin siquiera notar su presencia, a sentarse a una mesa alejada que la adaptaron para su número de personas.

.- Su nombre es… - le incitó a continuar.

.- Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, a tus ordenes, pequeña camarógrafa – dijo sonriendo de lado, rememorando algunas de sus aventuras que parecían haber sido hace tanto tiempo…

Los ojos de destellos amatistas se volvieron vacíos pero, al mismo tiempo, llenos de remembranzas que la atosigaron hasta dejar sus labios secos y su mente completamente en blanco, sin ser capaz de articular una sola palabra en algunos prolongados segundos.

Este pequeño lapso de tiempo le permitió analizar un poco más detalladamente a su acompañante.

Cabello revuelto de un color chocolate que contrastaba con sus, ahora, expresivos ojos almendrados. Tez blanca, no tanto como la de ella, pero que le quedaba perfectamente bien a su apariencia elegante. Un cuerpo muy bien trabajado cubierto por una camisa elegante pero no formal y que le combinaba perfectamente bien con los jeans y zapatos negros, del mismo color de la camisa. No es que lo viera completamente, pero casi correr tras él le permitió ver varias cosas que, en su momento, llegaron a agradarle bastante. Si, ese era aquel chico despistado que había conocido a los 12 años.

.- ¡Li! – dijo levantándose de su silla para acercarse a él y unirlo a ella en un caluroso abrazo que él se tomo la libertad de responder con el mismo afecto, sin importar que el grupo recién llegado por fin notara su presencia y los miraran como un par de bichitos raros.

El se puso de pie para permanecer así en un abrazo más cómodo con su amiga de la infancia.

.- Es muy grato volver a verte – dijo ella separándose y tomándolo de las manos – hace tanto tiempo…

.- Si, Daidouji – dijo ofreciéndole sentarse nuevamente y ella le siguió – hace tanto tiempo que no teníamos contacto alguno, tanto, que prácticamente nos habíamos olvidado, ¿no crees?

.- Pues ni tanto, por lo visto tú tienes una lucida memoria, Li – respondió sonriendo.

.- Deja de formalismos Daidouji, dime Shaoran – dijo moviendo su mano derecha, restándole importancia al asunto.

Tomoyo sonrío aun más ante el acto y le dieron unas tremendas ganas de ponerse a llorar ahí mismo. Se dijo mentalmente lo ridícula que era y sonrío mas pronunciadamente.

.- "Shao" estará bien, siempre y cuando me llames como lo hacen todos mis amigos – la risa salió de sus labios y al parecer fue contagioso – Tommy, a tus ordenes – terminó.

.- Como quieras… - sus pedidos fueron entregados y, luego de un "Buen provecho" por parte del mesero, quedaron solos en su mesa nuevamente.

.- Entonces dime, ¿Qué haces en Japón? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

.- Vine a algunas vacaciones para descansar un poco del Concilio de Hechiceros y de la Universidad. Estudio ciencias empresariales en Beijing – le resumió - ¿Tú?

.- ¿Yo? – Preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa – yo vivo aquí, hostigada por este calor y estudio Hostelería y turismo – respondió encogiendo sus hombros.

.- Que dato mas interesante – dijo dando un sorbo a su frapuccino. Vio la cara de pregunta en su compañera y dio exactamente con la duda – siempre pensé que estudiarías periodismo o algo relacionado con cámaras, tal vez algo de diseño o modelaje, ¿Por qué no?

El imprevisto encuentro fue de lo más motivante para los dos chicos que la tarde la dedicaron a charlar y caminar distraídamente por los distintos parques que prestaba Tokio. Decidieron prolongarlo por más tiempo pero la noche ya había caído y les fue imposible, pues cada uno tenía sus propias cosas que hacer, así que el encuentro fue prorrogado a un día determinado.

"_No puedo creer que esto me haya sucedido, ¿Qué tan común es encontrarse con un amigo de la infancia que vive en otro país y lleva una vida completamente diferente a la tuya?_

_Me he preguntado tantas veces si el destino existe, sinceramente no he encontrado una respuesta, pero recuerdo unas sabias palabras que decían que "Las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable" no se que pueda tener esto de inevitable, quizá una amistad mas fuerte pueda florecer de este fortuito encuentro, ¿Quién sabe? Pero lo que si se es que, aunque vivamos en países diferentes, esta vez tratare de no romper contacto con él. Es algo que he aprendido con el pasar de los años. Aun me duele mucho el distanciamiento con Sakura, que no esta completamente rota la comunicación, pero las cosas, definitivamente, ya no son las mismas…"_

Escuchó el timbre y dejó la laptop abierta con una pagina de _"Microsoft Word"_ que tenia como titulo: _"Mi diario virtual"._ Tomoyo sabia que era terriblemente infantil, pero era una costumbre que le pareció tan linda que decidió conservarla hasta que decidiera que ya era lo suficientemente ridículo para dejarlo.

.- Por fin abres, Tommy – le reclamó la chica que se encontraba esperando en el portal y que pasó sin ningún tipo de invitación por parte de la propietaria del departamento.

Pasó por la sala y fue a la cocina donde, en la isla, encontró la laptop encendida de Tomoyo.

.- ¿Sigues con es extraña costumbre de escribir lo del día, Tommy? – preguntó tomando un poco de agua.

.- ¿Qué te puedo decir? – preguntó la pelinegra siguiendo los pasos de su amiga.

La chica realmente era…rara. De cabello de un exótico color rojo y levemente rizado que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y recogido descuidadamente en una media cola que se le veía bonita, ojos del mismo color, tez aun mas blanca que la de Tomoyo y un cuerpo de muerte y envidia.

.- ¿Qué ha sucedido hoy? – preguntó con curiosidad al ver a Tomoyo cerrar todo tipo de trabajo que estuviera haciendo.

.- Tantas cosas que seguro no comprenderías, Shany – dijo sonriendo burlona – ¿recuerdas que alguna vez te mencione a un tal Shaoran Li?

.- Para serte sincera, no, ¿Por qué? – preguntó buscando algo en la refrigeradora.

.- Hay gelatina de la que te gusta en ese estante – le señaló un pirex que contenía una gelatina de cereza con fresa y la cara de la pelirroja se alegró al instante – pues como sea, hace mucho que no lo veía y hoy casualmente, y de la manera mas extraña posible, me he encontrado con él.

Shany volteó a verla, ya con una cuchara en su boca.

.- ¿Casualmente?

.- No trates de sacar una historia alterna – le advirtió – fue bueno volver a verlo, pero como hubiera deseado que fuera uno de mis viejos amigos mas cercanos – confesó con aires melancólicos, lo que obligó a Shany a tomar una postura mas seria en el asunto.

Si bien la pelirroja no sabia toda la mágica historia de la infancia de su amiga, sabia lo mucho que esta había querido a las cuatro personas protagonistas de las aventuras, así como sabia que deseaba verlos reunidos aunque sea por una sola vez mas…

.- Algún día tus sueños pueden hacerse realidad si no dejas que los prejuicios invadan tu loca mentecilla.

.- Como sea – restó importancia, tal y como siempre lo hacia cuando se hacia referencias al tema - ¿venias a algo en especial?

Y el tema quedó oficialmente olvidado, ya verían después como preocuparse del asunto.

Los días habían transcurrido y las visitas entre los dos eran cada vez mas seguidas. El término de las vacaciones de Shaoran estaba cerca, así como el buen tiempo transcurrido en amenas pláticas sobre todo un poco.

.- No puedo creer que Meiling haya hecho eso…no tiene remedio, ¿cierto? – comentó divertida mientras comía su cono helado en una de las bancas de madera bajo la sombra de un enorme ciruelo.

-. Ya la conocías, y créeme que sus actos impulsivos aun no cambian – fingió terriblemente una cara de fastidio que hizo reír mas a Tomoyo – hablando de ella… ok, no tiene nada que ver lo que voy a preguntar – advirtió un poco apenado

Tomoyo lo miro aun con unas secuelas de risas en sus labios como preguntando, ¿a que te refieres?

–. Caminemos un poco, ¿quieres? – sugirió, levantándose primero él para luego ofrecerle su mano a su recién reencontrada amiga.

Tomoyo aceptó gustosa, sin quitar una bonita curvatura en sus labios.

.- ¿Y Sakura? – Preguntó por fin – he notado que no me has hablado de ella en ninguna de nuestras extensas pláticas, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

La mirada divertida de la japonesa cambio drásticamente, tanto, que hasta el distraído Shaoran se dio cuenta.

.- Pues veras, Shao… - la incomodidad en el ambiente era casi palpable, pero al parecer el chino no quería dar por zanjado el tema, así que ella se vio en la penosa necesidad de tener que exteriorizar el núcleo del problema – desde que tú saliste de la vida de mi prima, las cosas no han salido precisamente como tanto habíamos soñado.

»A Fujitaka, el padre de Sakura, le fue dada la oportunidad de aceptar un puesto en la Universidad de Oxford, Inglaterra. La oferta era muy tentadora, lo que lo hizo proponérsela a sus dos hijos, estos aceptaron, no muy felices, pero ya sabes como son Touya y Sakura, siempre buscando la felicidad de su padre anteponiéndola a la de ellos. El viaje no se hizo esperar, Sakura yo y nos juramos jamás dejar de hablarnos y así lo cumplimos durante los 5 primeros años.

»No te negaré que fue muy difícil, pero la amistad era tan fuerte que supo soportar los límites geográficos que nos separaban pero no fue tan fuerte como para soportar el hecho de que Sakura, al tener novio, le dedicara más tiempo a él que a hablar conmigo… no creas que estoy reprochando algo – se adelantó a decir mientras veía el desencajado rostro de Li – es solo que…pensé que todo seria mas fácil.

.- ¿Ni una visita? – preguntó, anonadado por el hecho de que aquellas dos chicas inseparables estuvieran tan distanciadas.

.- Ni una sola, Shao… - repitió reiterando con melancolía.

El silencio entre los dos se hizo incomodo. Mientras de fondo se escuchaba el bullicio del café al que habían ido cuando se reencontraron.

.- Ejmmm… - carraspeó Tomoyo rompiendo el silencio - ¿Tienes novia? – preguntó llegando a un punto mas personal que los dos habían evitado todo ese tiempo.

Shaoran pensó un momento en responder pero por fin se decidió a hacerlo ante la insistente mirada de Tomoyo.

.- No, Tomoyo – dijo con frustración.

.- ¿Eso te molesta?

.- En lo absoluto, es solo que…

.- ¿Amas a Sakura? – preguntó con un inexplicable temor muy en el fondo de su ser.

Shaoran se sorprendió ante eso ¿Qué sucedía? Y la miro extrañado.

.- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, son cosas de niños – respondió simplemente.

De nuevo el silencio pero esta vez con la espera y el anhelo de una explicación.

.- Los jefes del Clan están con la idea de que me tengo que casar para poder tomar las riendas de la Dinastía Li – confesó – están con eso de que "Tras un gran hombre, una gran mujer".

Sonrieron juntos medio burlándose de las anticuadas ideas de los padres de los Li y Shaoran fue consumido por la curiosidad.

.- ¿Qué tal tu? Creí que tenías algo con la reencarnación de Mago Clow.

Tomoyo se echó una contagiosa carcajada y volteó a ver el paisaje.

.- ¿Qué te hizo creer eso?

.- Te veías enamorada.

.- No precisamente de él – confesó mientras lo volteaba a ver directamente a los ojos.

Fue en ese momento cuando el ámbar y el amatista se conocieron y se fundieron por primera vez.

El viento acariciaba sus rostros y el frío casi llegaba a sus huesos. Las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron levemente mientras los labios de Daidouji enrojecían por las constantes mordeduras de sus propios dientes. Su cabello suelto se movió levemente con la brisa y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

.- Shany me advirtió sobre esto – dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso y alejándose sin ninguna explicación.

Shaoran la observo irse, no la siguió, no le hablo… y nuevos años tuvieron que pasar.

-. ¡No sabes lo feliz que soy, Tomoyo! – confesó la chica de castaños y largos cabellos que brillaban en contraste con la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana.

Al lado de la joven de expresivos ojos verdes se encontraba un hombre de la misma edad de las chicas. De piel albina y cabello negro azulado miraba sonriente como ellas se contaban sus asuntos.

Por su parte, Tomoyo no pudo dejar de observar como las manos de los dos estaban levemente entrelazadas y como las orbes de ambos brillaban con expresividad.

-. Definitivamente no lo se, Saku – confesó, bajando su mirada amatista.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del trío y fue el único hombre el que decidió romperlo.

-. Voy a tomar un poco de aire si no les molesta – se disculpó, poniéndose de pie, salió de la estancia en dirección al jardín del hogar de la japonesa de cabello negro, no sin antes regalarle un beso en la frente a Sakura.

-. Te he contado de mi vida, Tomoyo – dijo Sakura con extraña seriedad – pero tú no te ves exactamente feliz, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Daidouji no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la recién descubierta astucia de su prima y mejor amiga de la infancia. El hecho la hizo sonreír de lado dejando escapar un poco de melancolía en el acto.

-. No ha pasado nada que no se pueda resolver con un buen tazón de helado en la madrugada – bromeó, pero no surtió el efecto que deseaba para despistar a Kinomoto.

Tomoyo, luego de un largo suspiro, decidió que debía decir todo o, de un momento a otro, explotaría.

-. No es tan simple, Sakura – dijo en un último y vano intento de evadir el tema.

Sakura bajo la mirada y el rostro en un claro acto de pena y culpabilidad.

-. Yo… - intentó dar explicaciones – siento mucho no haber estado para ti.

Los ojos amatistas de llenaron del liquido salado que luchaba por salir y recorrer sus suaves y enrojecidas mejillas.

-. Hace dos años… - y le contó todo lo que había pasado con el castaño.

-. ¡Por Dios! – Exclamó emocionada – Shaoran… - rió un poco mientras miraba a Tomoyo, divertida – nunca pensé que regresaría a Japón, pero… - entrecerró sus ojos – ¿no me dijiste que prometiste no romper su comunicación?

Acorralada, Tomoyo intentó ver hacia cualquier lado que no fuera a los verdes ojos de Sakura.

-. Sakura, al parecer se acerca la lluvia, es mejor irnos – propuso el de misteriosa mirada azul, que por la ventana observaba las copiosas nubes negras.

-. Oh, tienes razón, Eriol –

-. ¿Se van? – vio como la Card Master tomaba su bolso y se ponía de pie. Sintió un gran alivio al saberse sola dentro de algunos minutos, pero se sintió culpable por sentir eso ¿quien la entendía? Pero de algo estaba segura, no quería seguir hablando de Shaoran Li, pues ni ella tenía idea de lo que ocurría.

-. Tomoyo… - dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba fuertemente – no creo que sea posible vernos mañana, el vuelo sale a las 3 de la tarde – explicó.

Se entendió, Sakura era tan atolondrada que seguramente Eriol tendría que revisar que no se les olvidara nada y eso llevaba tiempo, tomando en cuenta todo lo que la castaña dejaba en los armarios o en el cuarto de baño.

-. Comprendo – se separó de ella y se dirigió a Hiiragizawa y darle un abrazo parecido al de su prima.

-. No se pierdan de mi mapa por mucho tiempo…por favor – casi rogó mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

La pareja que ya se iba la miraron confundidos, aturdidos y preocupados por el expresivo lenguaje corporal de la muchacha de ojos amatistas. En ella se reflejaba un largo y duro sufrimiento que trataba de esconder a como diera lugar.

Conociéndola como la conocían, seguramente no había hablado del tema con nadie. Eriol, como el mejor mago de esos tiempos, encontró en el aura de Tomoyo un deje de ilusión y esperanza y se preguntó mentalmente que seria lo que tanto anhelaba esa antigua niña risueña y soñadora.

Sakura, que ya sabía que era lo que acontecía muy en el interior de Daidouji, la miró con melancolía e impotencia. Se sintió culpable pues ella misma estaba próxima a casarse y ser feliz por el resto de su vida y un poco más allá con el hombre al que amaba y que le correspondía en sus sentimientos. Lamento el hecho de que su amiga ni siquiera había llegado a tener una relación seria que durara más de seis meses.

-. Te lo prometo, Tomoyo… - prometió, no, juró con esas palabras no volver a dejar que se formara el abismo que tanto les había afectado.

Sakura salió de la estancia rápidamente. No quería que Tomoyo la viera llorar. No quería que la viera sufrir por ella, porque Tomoyo la conocía tanto que rápidamente se daría cuenta de que sus lágrimas no eran por la despedida, sino por ella…

-. Deberías de venir a visitarnos por algunos días, Tomoyo – aconsejó Eriol cuando se quedaron solos en el umbral de la puerta.

La chica bajó la mirada. Intentaría visitarlos, y no es que fuera envidiosa, sino que le dolía no poder tener por lo menos un poquito de la felicidad que los dos magos transmitían.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y levantó la mirada hasta chocar con los hermosos zafiros de Hiiragizawa.

-. Tus anhelos, sean cuales sean, si de verdad te atreves a enfrentar todos los miedos que te rodean, se harán realidad. Deja que tu vida fluya y permítele a tu espíritu ser libre. Sé feliz, Tomoyo, se que tu puedes –

Sus ojos estaban aguados y no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazar al futuro esposo de Sakura. Este actuaba como si de verdad supiera lo que ocurría pero estaba segura de que no, Eriol siempre había tenido la capacidad de decir las palabras correctas en el momento indicado.

-. Muchas gracias, Eriol… prometo visitarlos después de su boda – sonrió con dificultad.

-. Muy bien. Nos veremos muy pronto, entonces – y con una sonrisa, el inglés le dio la espalda para caminar hacia afuera.

Cerró la puerta tras de si. Esos minutos que había compartido con su pasado le habían devuelto la vitalidad, la sensibilidad que se había obligado a reprimir.

Esa noche lloró como nunca, decidida a que de ahí en adelante intentaría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para empezar a construir sus propios sueños sin pensar tanto en los demás y preocuparse un mínimo por ella.

Tendría que aprender a olvidar el pasado y crear sus propios recuerdos felices.

-. Está decidido – se dijo con renovado valor – mi pasado esta enterrado y para siempre – reiteró sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Secando sus últimas lagrimas, dirigió sus pasos a la cocina. No tenia sueño y decidió entretenerse haciendo una gelatina de fresa con cereza para cuando Shany la visitara. Sonrió un poco ante la imagen de su amiga comiendo gelatina como loca.

Estaba por llegar a su objetivo cuando el timbre sonó.

-. Que extraño – se dijo, extrañada – no espero a nadie.

Imaginando que Sakura había olvidado algo, se dirigió a la puerta con su mejor sonrisa, pero al abrir nada era lo que esperaba.

Sus piernas temblaron levemente y su piel empalideció rápidamente.

-. Tú – fue lo único que pudo articular.

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre muy bien parecido de piel blanca pero quemada levemente por el sol, alto y de atlético cuerpo con unos bonitos ojos expresivos del color del ámbar y su rebelde cabello castaño.

-. Tommy, esperaba todo menos un "tú" de tu parte – le dijo – quizá un abrazo, un "hola", por lo menos, ¿no? – y sonrió.

Ella en lo único que pudo pensar fue en su bonita y maravillosa sonrisa y un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

-. Disculpa – le dijo sinceramente haciéndose a un lado para que él pusiera pasar.

-. Gracias – entró a la sala y observó el lugar detenidamente – lindo – se refirió.

-. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – preguntó algo nerviosa, extraña actitud en la amatista y Shaoran lo notó.

-. ¿Sucede algo malo? – Preguntó preocupado - ¿vine en mal momento? – preguntó se nuevo, haciendo notar su preocupación.

Y es que no le gustaría escuchar de los labios de Tomoyo Daidouji que había alguien además de él. Se sorprendió mientras pensaba en eso y más aun cuando vio la media sonrisa de ella. Temblorosa e hipócrita.

¿Qué quería decir eso?

-. No es eso… - soltó – es solo que no te esperaba, siéntate por favor – ofreció mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

Era eso, o caerse, pues sus piernas estaban temblando cual gelatina.

-. ¿Estas segura de que no interrumpo…algo? – preguntó, viéndose envuelto en preocupación de dudosa procedencia.

-. Claro que estoy segura – dijo, aun nerviosa – voy a traer algo de agua, ¿quieres?

-. Si no es molestia – respondió, sonriéndole como lo hacia aquel niño de 12 años tras las cartas Clow.

Estaba solo en la sala de estar de aquella hermosa mujer que lo había dejado mudo la última vez que se vieron: _"Shany me advirtió sobre esto"_ recordó que había dicho antes de alejarse.

No supo que hacer, no supo ni que decir en ese preciso momento, solo se limitó a verla caminar, alejándose de él por lo que serían dos largos años en los que muchísimas cosas habían pasado y que ahora quería compartir con alguien que lo estimara verdaderamente. Llegó a Japón buscando respuestas a asuntos personales que lo perturbaban hacia meses y con esa incertidumbre sus pies lo condujeron a aquel departamento en el que no estaba seguro si seguiría viviendo Tomoyo.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y, en la mesita de centro, se encontró con un sobre de color beige.

-. ¿A caso…? – indiscretamente lo tomó y lo abrió.

Era la invitación a la boda Hiiragizawa – Kinomoto.

-. Si hubieras llegado un poco antes los habrías visto – escucho la melodiosa voz de la amatista.

Sorprendido, dirigió su mirada a ella que venia cargada con dos vasos de cristal. No supo como, pero se quedo prendado de aquella imagen.

-. Recibí una también – dijo refiriéndose a la invitación a la boda y tomando del agua que le ofrecía Daidouji – me sorprendió que aun vivieras aquí – comentó luego de un pequeño silencio.

Ella pareció extrañada, pero definitivamente mas segura que cuando llegó.

-. Hace dos años no nos dijimos adiós – se atrevió a decir.

Como en cámara lenta, vio como ella bajaba la mirada y como sus mejillas iban adquiriendo un sonrojo que la hacia ver adorable. Ella había cambiado, ahora era una mujer mas madura y, definitivamente, mas hermosa.

-. ¿Vienes a despedirte? – preguntó, aun con la mirada gacha.

-. Al contrario… - respondió inmediatamente – vengo en busca de respuestas a preguntas que no tengo claras aun.

El lugar, espacioso y elegante, se hizo pequeño y en penumbras. Prácticamente solo ellos existían, con sus miradas conectadas, sin parpadear por miedo a que ese pequeño y mágico instante desapareciera.

Estaban a una distancia prudencial, quizás era un escaso metro, pero para él eso era abismal. Decidió sentarse un poco mas cerca y poder observar más de cerca las profundidades de su azabache mirada.

-. ¿Te casaste? – preguntó Tomoyo, deshaciendo todo el encanto de ese momento preciso.

Él se vio descolocado por la pregunta y su respuesta fue un suave e inseguro _"no"._

Solo ella supo el alivio que le brindo esa simple respuesta y el miedo que le precedió.

-. Oh…

-. Tomoyo…

Y fue poco lo que les importó a ambos, estaban _tan cerca._

_Tan cerca de alcanzar ese famoso final feliz.  
Casi creyendo que este no es de mentira.  
Ahora estas a mi lado… y mira lo lejos que hemos llegado.  
Tan lejos estamos, tan cerca._

Afuera, el frio calaba, adentro, el calor reinaba. Compartía gloria con el silencio, mientras las gotas divinas mojaban el vidrio de la ventana. Se vieron y la electricidad era punzante. La cercanía era tensa, la mano de él viajo hasta el rostro de impía porcelana y se dedico a viajar entre el manto negro de su cabello perfumado.

La mirada de ella buscó la de él y la encontró a muy pocos centímetros, se sintió desfallecer y él la sintió vibrar bajo su piel. La observó privarlo de ver esos amatistas tan oscurecidos y se sintió desprotegido y poderoso a la vez al ver asomar sus dientes por los rojos labios entreabiertos, incitándolo.

Suave, sin prisa, tibio y con amor.

Él cerró sus orbes y fundió sus labios con los de ella, dejándose llevar por lo que ambos deseaban.

Él se puso de pie y la levanto consigo, posando su mano en la pequeña cintura y disfrutando del roce de los finos dedos de ella entre su cabello.

Era a penas un roce que los hacia regocijarse en sus adentros. Lentamente, disfrutando, conociéndose en la fundición de sus propios sentimientos.

Los segundos pasaron y poco a poco el aire reclamo protagonismo. Sin movimientos bruscos separaron sus rostros, no así sus cuerpos. Él la observó, ella aun tenia sus ojos cerrados, como queriendo recordar ese momento por el resto de su vida.

Tocó los labios de Tomoyo con su dedo y la sintió temblar de nuevo. Sonrió para si, sus preguntas aun no formuladas ya tenían respuesta, y todas ella apuntaban a un solo nombre:

-. Tomoyo Daidouji… - ella abrió lentamente sus ojos para observarlo con una mezcla de satisfacción y miedo. Él sonrió – he venido por ti.

_Estas en mis brazos y todo el mundo se ha ido.  
La música sonando solo para dos; tan cerca, juntos._

Y cuando estoy contigo tan cerca de sentirme vivo.

_Tan cerca…unidos. Tú y yo. _

_Tan cerca._

**FIN**

_¡Hola! Miren quien regreso jajaja: la loca de los fics raros. Este me salió con un "Happy ending"_

_Espero que les haya gustado, ya es bien sabido el tipo de parejas que reinan en mis fics, espero no haberlos molestado u ofendido por ponerla, simplemente me gusta mucho y decidí publicar algo de estos dos. Quizás el fic les parezca un asco, pero me pareció bonito relatar la vida de una persona que a pesar de ser hermosa y tener el mundo bajo sus pies, le faltaba algo importante: el amor. Muchos tenemos amor, pero siempre, y no me lo pueden negar, hacer falta "algo más"_

_Bueno, creo que es todo, ojala me consideren merecedora de un review. Por favor, si no les gusto la idea, esta bien, pero les rogaría que no pusieran insultos. Gracias =)_

_Abrazos y besos con mucho cariño:_

**o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o**

_PD: Y no, no estoy enamorada ¡hablo en serio! xD_

_PD 2: El nombre del fic y las últimas partes que están en cursiva son de la canción "So Close" de Jon McLaughlin_


End file.
